Training method or simulator devices are in the art. There is a wide list of methods and devices reproducing a physical activity where human skills are of main concerns. But they are all related to an hardware simulator. The term hardware simulator is commonly used in the trade because the vast majority of simulators require hardware tools associated software to accurately help a user to perform his/her physical activities and an object to complete the simulated task. Typical simulators of this type are shown, for example, in the following patents documents:
FR 2 827 066Dasse Michel & Streib DominiqueU.S. Pat. No. 6 477 665Bowman-Amuah; Michel K.U.S. Pat. No. 6 371 765Wall et alU.S. Pat. No. 6 098 458French & FergusonU.S. Pat. No. 6 056 556Braun et alU.S. Pat. No. 6 033 226Bullen et alU.S. Pat. No. 5 320 538Baum; David R.U.S. Pat. No. 4 931 018Herbst et alU.S. Pat. No. 4 680 014Paton et alU.S. Pat. No. 4 124 944Blair; Bruce A.
Though such simulators have achieved considerable popularity and possibly commercial success, there has been a continuing need for improvement. Summary of the present invention does not need any particular hardware simulator to reproduce the training environment. Its interest resides in the software control and management of neuromuscular data collected over image collection simulating environment where the skill or dexterity is of major concern to accomplish a minimum requirement by code, rule of the art or any physical function requiring minimum requirements related to neuromuscular activities.